


Vamp: Vlad III x FM (Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Body Shots [22]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Vlad III | Berserker/Reader
Series: Body Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271351
Kudos: 9





	Vamp: Vlad III x FM (Request)

Growing up around the time the Twilight phase was raging in popularity and being of an age where most people just assumed your vamp fetish was directly related to it because 'Who the hell watches Castlevania, Hellsing, or Trinity Blood?' made it hard to enjoy what I believed to be an unrealistic fetish. Imagine my surprise when I decided, on a whim, to create a summoning circle to the other side to see what I could dredge up.

Was there a 90% chance it would fail? Absolutely. With the readers digest version of Wiccan for dummies, Summoning for Newbs, and Don't Bring Back Your Dead as well as an intimate understanding of the backstory of FGO, I felt pretty confident I wouldn't end up like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. So drawing my 'circle in the sand' in my room, I went through the motions to connect to the other side in hopes of possibly connecting with something my fantasies could latch onto. It turns out I got more than I bargained for.

When a drop of my blood hit the far more expensive than I want to admit relic from some low-level vampire barely mentioned in history whose name I couldn't pronounce, my room erupted in blood-red light. Shielding my eyes and backing against the wall, I feared I had opened the veil to something far more sinister than I had been lead to believe I should be able to summon. When the light faded, I realized just how accurate that thought was.

Sitting in my rolling desk chair with his hands interlocked in front of his lips as his arms rested on the armrests, I was looked critically at with blood-red eyes and the heir of superiority by none other than Vlad III. Unable to get up or even think, I remained plastered to the wall, which didn't earn me any acclaim.

"Please tell me some wall urchin didn't summon me to carry out a menial task. If that is the case, I shall end this now before it can debase me even further." Unlinking his fingers he makes a come hither motion with one hand causing my body to drag itself via partial levitation across the floor until I am stationed on my knees between his now spread legs while I look up at him; the hand that summoned me grabbing the hair at the crown of my head so I have no other choice.

"Why did you summon me, cretin?" His voice cold and detached while his steely eyes wander over the parts of my body he can see as if assessing the value of each piece.

Feeling slightly cheekier than I probably should given how historically demonical the man before me has the potential of being, I cast my die and bank on novelty being my trump card that keeps me alive. "Because I can. I was going for a sex slave since I have quite the fetish for vampires, but it seems all I got is a socially sadistic historical asshole instead. Guess my formula was off. I'll be happy to send you back since you are unfit for the task." Dropping my eyes briefly to his shadowed groin, I push my luck a little further. Mind as well go out swinging if I'm screwed either way, right? "I'm also not a huge fan of lancers unless they are hot and Celtic."

It takes fractions of a second for my body to be pulled up violently between his legs by my hair, which causes me to cry out in pain, a response I feel he relishes. When my body becomes parallel to his, he brings my neck to his lips, painfully craning it to expose the most flesh possible as one of my hands grabs a fistful of his frilled shirt while the other braces against the armrest.

"It would seem you have quite a tongue on you. Shall I put it to good use since you seem to have required my services for your base desires?"

Both turned on by the deep vibration of his voice, the harsh grip on my hair, and the closeness of his body; I can only gasp slightly as the nail on the index finger of his hand turns talon-like and rips through the fabric of the front of my clothes from the collar of my shirt down to my crotch effectively releasing all of my flesh in one stroke to his unyielding dominance. With the fabric in taters and nothing left of my decency, he drags the sharpened tips of his fingers across the flesh of my leg as his tongue begins wetting the area around my jugular vein.

"My, my dear, it seems your flesh might just hold some worthwhile secrets after all."

Digging the nails of the hand on his chest into his flesh as hard as I can, I try to pull back, but the hand on my leg sweeps up to my ass where it digs into the soft flesh; the ring finger penetrating the cheeks just enough to graze the outer edge of my anus as he moves his lips to bite down on the prepared vein.

Having shot from zero to one hundred almost instantly at the unexpected intensity of both stimuli combined, I arch my back, causing my chest to press into him as an unladylike cry rips from my lips.

"Such a harlot. And you thought you would be the one in control. Seems like your fetish turned on you, my dear. Shall we see just how deep this fetish goes?"

Parting my ass with his index and ring finger of the hand firmly planted there, he follows the indent of my spine up to my lower back before shifting direction and sliding towards my hip. Hooking his thumb around my waist, so it rests on my pelvic bone, he separates me slightly from the closeness of his body.

"It seems the lance you spoke so I'll of has yet to brandish its full might against the sheath I wish it to come to rest in. Would you be so kind..." that's when my hand moves from his chest of its own volition to slide down towards the groin I am beginning to desire with an unrealistic fervor "...as to awaken him from his slumber?"

To read the rest of this please visit me [here.](http://creativefandoms.com)


End file.
